List of street medic organizations
Category:Articles with broken links Most trained street medics are independent. They work at actions with a non-medical affinity group, or only form buddy pairs or groups at an action. However, some groups of medics have formed permanent groups. These groups often bottom-line actions, train new medics, support smaller local demonstrations, educate activists about traumatic stress, and promote free community-based healthcare between actions. Each street medic group is entirely independent. However, groups who identify themselves as "street medic" or "action medic" groups are expected to abide by similar codes of ethics. This list of street medic organizations is organized by location and alphabetically. The list includes groups founded and run by street medics within the last 50 years, which have survived for more than 1 month / 1 action. Many are still active as of Nov 2006. United States ALASKA No known groups. PACIFIC ISLANDS - Hawaii, Guam, & American Samoa No known groups. CARIBBEAN - Puerto Rico & Virgin Islands No known groups. NORTHWEST - WA, OR, ID Black Cross Collective - Portland, OR Black Cross Collective (NOT "Anarchist Black Cross," a political prisoner support and defense group) formed after the protests against the WTO Meeting of 1999 to provide health care specific to the needs of political radicals. Composed of nurse practioners, nurses, EMT’s, clinical herbalists, and unlicensed street medics, the group offered first aid trainings (in Los Angeles, Vancouver B.C., Seattle, Olympia, Portland, and Eugene), medical support at local and national demos, temporary clinics, and clinical trials. (Official website.) The group was very active from its founding in 1999 to 2005. Since 2005 it has been inactive, but not disbanded. Medicine for Activists Seeking Health and Healing (MASHH) - Portland, OR Olympia Street Medics Collective - Olympia, WA Western Women's Clinic - Olympia, WA WEST - CA, NV, UT *Bay Area Radical Health Collective (BARHC) - San Francisco, CA BARHC was founded in 2001, and continues to be active as of 2006. (Official website.) Cascadia Health Educators (CHE) - Redwood City, CA ROCKY MOUNTAINS/PLAINS - MT, WY, CO, NB, SD, ND, KS American Indian Movement (AIM) StreetMedics - SD Colorado StreetMedics - Denver, CO Colorado StreetMedics was founded in the aftermath of Wounded Knee. This group taught the "health and safety around deployed tear gas/chem weapons" training prior to the Battle of Seattle.. One or two members have provided action support at most US anti-globalization / global justice actions since Seattle. (Website maintained by active member.) They provide street medic trainers, first aid and clinical Traditional Chinese Medicine action support. This group was founded in the mid-1970s, and continues to be active as of 2006. Montana Medics Collective - Montana Montana Medics Collective regularly supports the Buffalo Field Campaign. They have also co-sponsored Wilderness first responder trainings in 2003 and 2005, and provided medical support at the 2004 Republican National Convention. MIDWEST/GREAT LAKES - MN, WI, IL, MO, IN, OH, IA, MI Chicago Action Medics (CAM) - Chicago, IL "Press Release: Chicago Activists Report Police Violence at FTAA Protests" "Chicago healthcare collectives." Heartland Action Medical Resistance - Bloomington, IN Although they started in Indiana they have affiliated groups throughout the midwest Heartland region. They help set up trainings and provide coverage for actions. North Star Health Collective - Minneapolis/St. Paul, MN New group organized in 2008 to support protests at the RNC and to advocate for universal access to quality medical care. Provides training and coverage for actions. http://northstarhealth.wordpress.com NORTHEAST - PA, NH, VT, CT, DE, NJ, NY, RI, MA, ME, MD, DC Boston Area Liberation Medic (BALM) Squad - Boston, MA (Official website.) The BALM Squad was founded in 2001, and continues to be active as of 2006. Broome Street StreetMedics - Chinatown, NYC One of its founders, Doc, later co-founded the Colorado StreetMedics (CSM). This group was founded in 1967. Although it disbanded by 1980, one of its former members (Doc) remained an active StreetMedic to his death in 2007, and another (Annie) is still an active StreetMedic. District Action Medical Network (DAMN) - Washington, DC (Official website.) DAMN was founded in 2003, and continues to be active as of 2006. Mayday DC Anti-Hypothermia - Washington, DC Medical Activists of New York (MANY) - NYC (Official website.) Northeast Action Medical Association (NEAMA) - Northeast US (Official website.) has not existed for several years On the Ground - Syracuse, NY (Official website.) No longer exists. Star of Resistance Medics (STORM*NYC) - NYC (Official website.) STORM*NYC was founded in 2004, and continues to be active as of 2006. Three Rivers Action Medics (TRAM) - Pittsburgh, PA TRAM was founded in 2003, after a street medic training in Pittsburgh. The group provided first aid coverage for local actions, including labor, anti-war, counter-recruitment, and anti-police violence. They sent a team to Miami for the protests against the 2003 FTAA meeting, and provided local aftercare to protesters returning to Pittsburgh. They sent clinical and first-aid teams to Washington, DC for the 2004 March for women's lives. They also taught first aid to protesters and homeless people. TRAM is associated with the Pittsburgh-based Thomas Merton Center. (Official website.) This group provided first aid, urban and wilderness first response, sanitation / disease prevention, health and safety training and first aid training. TRAM was active from 2003 - 2005. They are currently inactive, and may have disbanded. Vietnam Veterans Against the War (VVAW) medics - NY SOUTHWEST - AZ, NM, TX, OK No known groups. SOUTHEAST/APPALACHIA - AR, LA, KY, TN, MS, AL, FL, GA, SC, NC, VA, WV Blue Ridge School of Herbal Medicine - NC Common Ground Health Clinic (CGHC) - New Orleans, LA While not a street medic group, CGHC was founded by street medics from Rhode Island, Connecticut, Pennsylvania, California, Montana, Montreal, and across the US. This free integrative primary health care clinic is still sustained and regularly staffed by street medics. A local street medic sits on the clinic's board of directors. (Official website.) A group of medics loosely associated with the clinic also provides first-aid support at protests in New Orleans. Common Ground Health Clinic was founded in 2005, and is very active as of 2006. Common Ground Relief Medic Cave - New Orleans, LA Street Medics provide the majority of primary clinical and first-aid support for the tens of thousands of people who have volunteered with Common Ground Relief. Volunteers are provided with safety gear and education, but still experience respiratory infections, wound infections, emotional distress, and other health problems. Just as like protesters, disaster volunteers put themselves in danger to protect the safety of others. (Official website for Common Ground Relief.) Several groups of street medics were active in Common Ground Relief during 2005 and 2006. Katuah Medics - Southern Appalachia Katuah Medics provides the medical presence at Mountain Justice Summer events and other anti-Mountain Top Removal events. They also provide medical support to anti-fascist organizing in the Southeast, including the fight against the Ku Klux Klan and clinic defense of Jackson Women's Health Organization, the only remaining abortion clinic in Mississippi. They sponsored a Wilderness First Responder training in 2006. (Official website.) They provide backwoods first aid, wilderness first response, herbal medicine, sanitation and sickness prevention. This group is active as of 2006. Latino Health Outreach Project (LHOP) - New Orleans, LA This group was founded in 2005, and is very active as of 2007. Medical Committee for Human Rights (MCHR) Created in the early '60s to provide medical coverage for the civil rights workers in the south. MCHR became much more and created: *the Mental Health Project which was responsible for changing the way patients were treated in MH facilities -among other actions one of our docs was responsible for bringing a local reporter named Geraldo Rivera into the back wards of Willobrook causing a major shakeup *'Prisoners Project' which was responsible for framing the concept of basic medical rights for prisoners *another project created the original Patients Bill of Rights *others were involved in Industrial standards ''' *and the list goes on. MCHR changed the face of medicine in the US and was responsible for many of the medical rights folks now take for granted. The '''Medical Presence Project (later to become the StreetMedics) started out as Dr.s RNs and Med students who up until 1968 (Chicago DNC ) wore white lab coats to demos. By '68 there were a bunch of us who were not comfortable with the elitist nature of the MPP and when i was elected as the NYC MCHR MPP director we (Annie,Doc, Laurie, Joe, Jan Stephanie, Jos, and others) changed; the name, who we recruited, the trainings (adding role plays for the first time and turning it into a two day ) got rid of the lab coats, and created MOfibA. Medical Committee for Human Rights (MCHR) Medical Presence SubCommittee Unlike street medic groups since the founding of Broome Street in 1967, this group was almost entirely licensed medical professionals (MDs, RNs, medical students). The group was very visible at actions because they wore white lab coats and stethescopes. They frequently argued with Broome Street over the latter's use of helmets in very violent demonstrations. This group was formed in 1965. It is disbanded, but at least one of its medics is an active StreetMedic as of 2007. Another (Doc) remained an active StreetMedic to his death in 2007. ----------------------------------- Australia Activist Medics Network - Melbourne(?) NSW StreetMedics - Sydney Trained with Colorado StreetMedics Canada Activist Health Collective of Ottawa (AHCO) - Ottowa, Ontario This collective was active in 2003. Urgence Manif - Quebec City, Quebec (Official website.) Germany Sanitätsgruppe Südwest - Ludwigsburg, Köln Formed in 1997 during preparation against a nuclear waste transport from the Neckarwestheim nuclear power plant to Gorleben (Wendland). Runs mobile rescue teams, medic stations and a kitchen. Offers a wide variety of street medic training. (Official website.) Strassenmedizin - Berlin(?) (Official website.) Greece Greek Street Med - Thessaloniki(?) Active in 2003, 2006. Trained by Amsterdam StreetMedics The Netherlands Amsterdam StreetMedics - Amsterdam Founded in 2001 after a series of trainings by StreetMedics Trainers Group (Doc and Ari) Mentioned on Colorado Street Medics member's web page. Russia St. Petersburg medics (?) Trained by UK Action Medics group in 2006. Moscow medics (?) Trained by UK Action Medics group in 2006. United Kingdom UK Action Medics - Manchester, England (Official website.) Glasgow StreetMedics - Glasgow, Scotland Trained by Colorado StreetMedics. Mentioned on Colorado StreetMedics member's web page. Ukraine Kiev medics (?) References